


[M4F] Walkies!

by RoughSoftie



Category: GWA - Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Body Worship, Caring, Countdown, F/M, Maledom, Master/Pet, Praise Kink, Public Nudity, Puppy Play, SI, good girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28170168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoughSoftie/pseuds/RoughSoftie
Summary: The speaker and the listener are in a loving, consensual D/s relationship with a focus on petplay. Their surroundings know this. In this script they go for a walk and later the listener gets a reward.
Kudos: 6





	[M4F] Walkies!

**Author's Note:**

> <> denotes sound effects and instructions both.
> 
> You are of course free to make any changes you want.

C'mere girl!

There's my puppy. I'm heading over to my sister and I figured it's been a while since you had a walk. Would you lke that? Yeah? Good girl. Now, you know the rules for walkies: Tail at all times and absolutely no talking. Can't have people think I'm walking around with a naked woman now can we? Let me just put on your leash... and we're good to go!

A bit chilly today, isn't it? Is that why your nipples are so hard, or is it the thought of showing the whole neighbourhood what a good little puppy you are for your master? And such a pretty puppy at that.

< walking>

Oh hi Mr. Roberts! How are you?

I'm just fine thank you. Retired life still boring?

Yeah, I can imagine. Lucky for me I could just play with the puppy if I didn't have anything to do all day.

You got that right, I'll never bore of it. Ah well I need to be off, heading over to my sister. Bye!

You know, Mr. Roberts has offered to dogsit for me, even asked to borrow you. Oh calm down girl, I'm not going to let that creep or anyone else touch you. You're mine.

Hey sis! I just popped over to talk about dads birthday, you got time? Great. 

Yeah it's been a while since she had a walk so I figured why not. Say hello. Good girl.

Aww, she likes you sis! Look at that tail wagging!

Yeah I know you don't allow pets inside. She'll just stay on the porch.

Sit. Stay. Good girl.

x 3 (to show that time passes)

Yes yes I know, I'll tell him. Bye sis!

There's my girl, right where I left you. Come here, let me pet you.

Oh, you're freezing! And you still staid? You're such a good puppy. Come on, lets go home and warm you up.

There we go, all wrapped up in your blanket. I am SO proud of you, obeying my command like that. You must be the best puppy in the whole world, and I am so happy I have you. In fact you've been a good girl all day. You let your body be seen, you didn't hide from Mr. Roberts, and I'm so happy you get long with my sister even though she won't let you into her house.

Oh yes, you've been a very good puppy today. You've been SO good I think you deserve a reward as soon as you've warmed up.

I'm guessing you feel warm then? Or have you taken a sudden dislike of your blanket? Alright come on, you can have your reward in the bedroom. Slow down!

Stay. I'm going to need to undress for this.

There we are. Now, my good girl, your reward is this: I'm going to lay here and you may hump any part of my body you want. I'll let you cum when I say so. Come here and pick your spot.

I knew you'd pick my cock. Hoping to get fucked maybe? Not tonight. I said hump and I meant hump. If so much as my tip enters you you're sleeping on the floor tonight, okay? Other than that you're free to hump away. You may speak if you have to.

Oh, you're already wet! That's a good girl. 

Slow down girl, slow down. No need to rush. Take your time. I know you're desperate to cum - it has been a while - but you won't until I tell you to, will you? No. And I'm not going to for a while yet. So just slow down, close your eyes, and really feel my cock rubbing against your pussy.

It really was made for my cock, wasn't it? I know you love it inside you, but it fits perfectly like this. The ridge on the underside of my cock digging in deep between your lips, getting at all your most intimate, beautiful parts. The rest rubbing the outside leaving no part of you untouched. Long enough that your clit and my tip rub together *wonderfully* on your every frontstroke, and on every backstroke my big balls get soaked.

Do you like it girl? Speak. Good puppy. Now, lean forward and look into my eyes. Your pussy was made for my cock. *Every* part of you was made to be my good little puppy. Your feet were made to heel beside me. Your knees to kneel before me. Your thighs to ride and hump me. Your ass to wear your tail. Your belly and back to be stroked by my hands. Your breasts for me to toy with. Your nipples for me to pinch. Your neck to wear your collar. Your lips to be kissed by mine. Your eyes to look into mine just like they are right now. And your mind... your mind to love every second of it all. To crave being told you're a good girl. To know that this is right. That I'm your master, you're my puppy, and that's how it's mean to be. 

Sit up again. Go faster. Good girl. I was so proud of you today. I'm so lucky to have such an obedient, happy puppy. But I didn't really demand much today, did I? You loved every minute, didn't you? I saw the look in your eye when I mentioned a walk. How proud you were to be seen on your leash. I know how aroused you get by telling the world I'm your master. And seeing my sister again, my sister who treats you just like any other pet. 

You love how she makes you stay outside, don't you? Kneeling there on the porch, your leash tied around a post, for the whole world to see. I bet you weren't just shivering from the cold today. And you want to know a secret? Whenever we visit, she and I always sit by the window overlooking the porch. She takes the chair so she can look at you from behind. I wonder how many of her neighbours did the same today, looking at you as you sat there on the porch. Admiring you. Desiring you. All without you knowing who they are, but them knowing exactly what you are: A good puppy.

Are you getting close? Yeah? I'm going to count down from ten. Do not cum until I tell you to.

Ten.

Nine.

Eight.

Seven.

Six.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

One.

...

...

...

Cum. Cum for your master. Cum all over my cock. Good girl. Good puppy. Let it aaaall out.

Good girl. Come, lie down next to me. *Sigh* Your lips may be made to be *kiss* kissed by mine, but the whole of you was definitely made to be held in my arms. Let's just lie here for a bit before getting ready for bed.

By the way, my sister suggested we hold my dads birthday party here. She thought it was time we introduce the real you to the rest of the family.


End file.
